Fanfictionist Mentality
by Kyomichi
Summary: Enter Tsiko Kinto, a new writer that just wants a new idea for a story. She decides to go to Duel Academy for some inspiration. What she ends up finding is one heck of a ride! My first story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own GX, and since everyone wants to own it so badly...I probably never will.

Uhm alright...here we go...

--

A writer's worst enemy. Writer's Block. Inspiration never comes so easily, as so many of you readers may know. You wish you

could just take the stupid block and bash it into tiny pieces. (If you view it as a block.) Doing that however...won't get you

anywhere. So the next best thing is to expand your horizon and if your lucky, it'll come to you. And who knows? Maybe you'll

discover something even more...

"Unleash your imagination huh?" she sighed, staring at the Fanfiction homepage on her laptop. "I've been trying to for the past

week and you're not helping!" she yelled at her laptop. People on the boat started to stare, so she immediately turned her laptop

off and gazed out the window. In the distance, she saw the Duel Academy island quickly approaching. She took a deep breath

and started to talk to herself in her mind.

[Note: Whenever she talks to herself, all thoughts will be in brackets. Didn't wanna leave you hanging.

[Tsiko, Tsiko, Tsiko...why are you doing this?! You don't even duel and your going off to some school on some island practically

in the middle of nowhere! And ontop of that, there's some freaky supernatural chaos that's been rumored to be going around for

the past two years! Do you want to kill yourself?! She sighed again, feeling a bit exhausted from arguing to herself. [Then again,

Chancellor Sheppard _did_ insist on going. There's just no saying no to that man. The boat suddenly stopped, signaling that she had

arrived. [Well...maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe I'll find something interesting to write about... Grabbing her bag, she quickly

got up and followed the crowd out. The crowd consisted of only a few people, the crew and some other people she didn't know.

Paying them no mind, she walked off the platform and looked around at the surroundings. "Heh, not bad. Pretty good." [Better

than I thought it'd be.

"Isn't it?" spoke a man. Surprised, Tsiko quickly turned around and saw Chancellor Sheppard standing behind her. "Oh I'm sorry

Tsiko, did I startle you?"

"Heck yeah! Please don't that again." she told him, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry. Anyway, welcome to Duel Academy!" he smiled.

"Thanks. Anyway, where will I be staying?"

"We can talk about that later. Right now, you and I should be heading to the pep rally."

"Pep rally?" Tsiko asked, a bit confused. "This school has pep rallies?"

"Of course! Why would you ask?"

"Well...I didn't really think of this place having those."

"I see. Well then, let's get going!" he ushered her towards the school.

"Err...alright..."

"Don't worry, you'll think of many ideas while you stay here."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

After the Pep Rally (Yes...I'm too lazy to type out the entire scene...sorry. ;)

Tsiko was sitting under a tree near the front entrance, writing things down in her book. Suddenly, she saw a shadow covering her.

Looking up, she saw a black-haired girl wearing a red uniform. Her brown eyes met Tsiko's black ones. "Yes?" she asked, slightly

irked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm blocking you're light aren't I?" she sat down next to Tsiko. "I'm Blaire Flannigan! Nice you meet you!"

"I'm Tsiko Kinto." she told her, not looking up from her book.

"Are you one another one of those new transfer students?"

"...You could say that." she replied. Blaire leaned over to try to see what Tsiko was writing. "Uhm...what are you doing?"

"What'cha writin' about?"

"It's private. Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay." Blaire leaned back. "So...are you a writer?"

"Sort of. I'm sort of a book worm." Tsiko shrugged.

"Oh that's okay!" she smiled at her. "Hey...do you wanna meet my other friends?"

"...I'm not sure I'd exactly fit in..." Tsiko told her. Blaire started to pull her.

"Oh shush! Come on!! Let's go!" she chirped.

"Alright alright...I'll meet you inside." said Tsiko.

"Okay! You better come in!" she hurried off. Tsiko opened to a new page in her book and wrote "People Met at DA" on the top

line. Underneath it, she wrote Blaire's name under it. Next to it, she wrote:

First Acquaintance. Info - Seemingly cheerful. To be further investigated. Tsiko closed the book, got up, and trotted towards the

entrance.

Cafeteria

Various students swarmed all over the room, chatting about their vacations and what not. Budging her way through the thick

crowds, Tsiko made her way to Blaire's table. She was sitting with six boys, a turquoise-haired boy, a short boy with light blue

hair and glasses, a boy wearing a dinosaur bandanna, a black-haired boy whose hair was spiky, and boy wearing a cowboy hat,

and lastly a brunette wearing a red blazer. (Gah I suck at descriptions.) There was also a girl there, a blonde. Tsiko eyed the table

suspiciously. [Wow...such a...vivid assortment of friends...

"T-chan!" Blaire called.

"T-chan?" asked Tsiko.

"Yeah! That's my nickname for you."

"O-Okay..." [We've just met and she already gives me a nickname? Tsiko sat down beside her. Blaire stands up and announces,

"Guys! This is Tsiko. She's a friend of mine and a new student too!"

"Hello." she greeted them. [We're already friends? "Ah...Blaire, I'm not exactly a new stu--"

"Nice to meet you!" interrupted the brunette. "I'm Jaden Yuki!"

"Jaden!" shouted the short boy. "She wasn't finished speaking!" He turned to her and pushed up his glasses. "Sorry about that. He

has too much energy for his own good. I'm Syrus Truesdale."

"Hah. Too much energy wouldn't describe the slacker." said the spiky-haired boy. "Chazz Princeton. But I prefer you call me "The

Chazz".

"Though no one actually does." said the blonde. "I'm Alexis Rhodes."

"Now now, there's no need to be mean now, is there mates?" said the boy wearing the cowboy hat. When he faced her, Tsiko

noticed the bandages on his right eye. "Name's Jim Cook." he tipped his hat.

"Hey. You never tipped your hat for me." said Alexis. "Trying to woo her or something?" Jim looked at her, nervously.

"W-What are you talking about?! It's just common courtesy!" he replied.

"Riiiiiight..."

"Nevermind them" said the boy with the bandanna. "Tyranno Hassleberry, at your service!"

"And you say I'm trying to woo her?" said Jim, laughing.

"What does wooing mean?" asked Jaden.

"Just shut up, slacker." growled Chazz.

"Hey now! No need to get so angry!" said the turquoise-haired boy. "By the way, I'm Jesse Anderson."

"Yeah Chazz! Be nice for once in your life!" said Syrus.

"Never to this loser!" yelled Chazz.

"Keep it down! People are watching!" shouted Alexis. As they continued to argue, Tsiko began to question her reason of being

here again. Noticing, Blaire poked her.

"Hey. What's with the glum look?" she asked.

"You're friends are arguing. Doesn't that annoy you?"

"You get used to it after a while." she replied, giggling. "Besides, it keeps the days more interesting, don'tcha think?" Tsiko nodded.

It was pretty interesting. She watched as Chazz was trying to punch Jaden

while Jesse and Hassleberry were holding him back. Syrus was freaking out while Alexis and Jim where yelling at them. As Tsiko

and Blaire watched, Tsiko felt something brush up against her leg. As she checked

under the table, her eyes widened. She saw a crocodile rubbing against her leg, affectionately. Scared, she let out a piercing

scream that caused the entire cafeteria to be silent. Tsiko fell out of her seat.

"T-chan?! What's wrong?!" asked Blaire. Tsiko pointed her shaking hand at the crocodile.

"Croc...brushing up against my leg..." she replied, her voice also shaking. The group peered under the table and laughed. "W-

What's so funny?!"

"Nothin' to worry about." said Jim. "That's just my pet croc Shirley."

"Pet? S-She's your pet?!" Tsiko asked.

"Yeah! Though it's a bit strange that she'd like you already." said Jim. "Don't worry though, she won't bite." Tsiko nodded and

slowly got up and sat at the table.

"Jeez Jim...you're gonna scare the poor girl to death!" said Hassleberry.

"Hmph. You're scaring her enough with your failed attempts at wooing her." mumbled Chazz.

"What was that?!" yelled Hassleberry, slamming his hands on the table.

"Guys! Quit it!!" yelled Blaire. "Oh no..." The two started to yell at eachother.

"If you ask me..." started Jim. "You two blokes're scaring the entire world with your yelling. Let alone Tsiko."

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" they yelled back.

"Yeah? Then why did she just run away?" he told them, pointing to the empty space beside Blaire. The group sweatdropped.

"Great job guys. What a good way to make a first impression." sighed Alexis. "Come on Blaire, we better go find her."

"Yeah." replied Blaire. "See ya later guys!" The two girls left the group in search of Tsiko.

Meanwhile, In the Chancellor's Office

"Ah...Miss Kinto...I know my desk is nice and all but...is it really necessary for you to be hiding under it?" asked Chancellor

Sheppard. Tsiko was quivering under his desk. She took her notebook and went to

the "People Met at DA" page and wrote down the following:

•Jaden Yuki - A happy-go-lucky guy. Sort of an idiot.

•Syrus Truesdale - Nice, yet quite shy. Lacks confidence.

•Tyranno Hassleberry - Tried to woo me. Failed miserably. Has a very volatile temper.

•Chazz Princeton - A snob. Like Tyranno, his temper is volatile as well.

•Jesse Anderson - Nice. More info later.

•Alexis Rhodes - Indifferent about what goes on.

•Jim Cook - Has a croc as a pet. More info to follow.

She closed the book and sighed. [What the heck am I exactly getting into?! Oh well...atleast their interesting...maybe this isn't gonna be so bad...

--

Aaand that's all for now! I hope you like it so far...this is my first story so. Anyway... please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay I got a review! That means I'm making progress! Woohoo! Anyway, let's keep going.

Disclaimer - Don't own GX.

--

-In the Hallways-

"T-chan? T-chaaaaaaaaann!" Blaire called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"For crying out loud, she's not a dog , Blaire." said Alexis.

"Sorry. I'm just worried." she replied. As they walked, Tsiko stepped out of the Chancellor's Office. "Oh! T-chan!" They ran up to her.

"Hi guys..." greeted Tsiko. "Sorry about earlier."

"That's alright. They should be the ones apologizing." said Alexis. "Anyway, why don't we see them now?" Blaire and Tsiko nodded in agreement and they headed off.

-Slifer Red Dorm-

"So...you hid under a desk?" Blaire asked Tsiko. She nodded and sighed. "Wow, you were that scared?"

"That's enough Blaire. Anyway, let's hope they aren't as...annoying." Alexis knocked at the door. Syrus was the one who opened the door.

"Hi Alexis! Blaire!" he smiled. "Oh, you found her?"

"Yeah. No thanks to them. Are they in?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah. Don't worry, they're just sitting around." They headed inside and saw Jesse and Jaden swapping cards. Hassleberry and Chazz were sitting on opposite sides of the room, not talking. Jim was on a chair, watching as the girls walked in.

"G'day ladies." he said, although he kept his eye fixed on Tsiko, who stood at the doorway. "So, anything new?"

"Not really." said Alexis. "We found Tsiko here under a desk. Anything to say for yourselves?" Hassleberry turned around and stated,

"It was Chazz's fault. Sorry 'bout that ma'am." Annoyed by his comment, Chazz started to mumble things under his breath. "Speak up son!"

"Just shut it, hayseed." he replied, then turned back around.

"Hey now, please don't start this again." sighed Jesse. "This place'll collapse if you go at it again." The two merely grunted.

"Then how about we go into a bigger place. Just incase." insisted Tsiko. The group agreed and headed out.

- Outside -

The group settled in a grassy patch just outside the dorm.

"Wow..it's such a nice day today!" said Blaire, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah! It's a great day for dueling!" said Jaden.

"Everyday's a great day for dueling to you, slacker." chided Chazz.

"Tsiko! I challenge you to a duel!" declared Jaden, ignoring Chazz. Tsiko, writing in her book, looked up and said,

"I don't duel." The group was shocked.

"Then why are you here?" asked Alexis.

"I'm here because I'm looking for an idea for a story. I'm trying to be a writer." she replied.

"Hey! Can I be in your story?" asked Syrus, eagerly. "Please?" Tsiko smiled.

"Sure, Sy."

"Yay!" shouted Sy, jumping up and down.

"Cut it out, shrimp. The Chazz's getting annoyed." said Chazz. Tsiko chuckled. (He really has to stop calling himself that...it's not rubbing off on anyone. But it _is_ seeing him pissed. Let's see if we can expand on this...)

"Hey Sy, howzabout you being the hero?" said Tsiko. Syrus's face lit up.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!!!!" he gleefully replied. The whole group laughed.

"Hmph. You're not gonna get anywhere with a chump like him." started Chazz. "Use the three S's. Strong, Smart, and Suave."

"All of which do not describe you." retorted Tsiko. Once again the group laughed. "Hey...where's Shirley?" she asked Jim.

"Right here." he replied, pointing to her on his back. Her eyes widened.

"Wow...you carry her? Awesome." she replied. Jim unlatched her and placed her down on the ground. "W-What are you doing?"

"Shirley missed you!" he laughed. Immediately recognizing Tsiko, Shirley started towards her. "Aww..."

"This is NOT funny, Cook." she started to moving back.

"I think it is." said Jaden.

"You think everything is funny." said Chazz.

"Hahaha! You better run Tsiko! She's coming after ya!" said Jesse. Tsiko got up and started to run around. Shirley followed closely behind.

"JIM!!! MAKE HER STOP!!!!" yelled Tsiko. Unfortunately, she tripped on a root. "Ouch.." Shirley rubbed against her leg. "O-Oh my...good Shirley...nice Shirley..." she petted her. Shirley growled.

"Well look at that! She likes it!" said Hassleberry. Jim went over to Tsiko's side.

"Ya hurt? Lemee see your leg." he placed his hands on her foot. She slightly blushed.

"Oooh!" squealed Blaire.

"Ha frickin' ha, Blaire." said Tsiko. "I'm fine Jim, really."

"Ya sure? Maybe I should carry you to the nurse?" he smirked.

"I'll pass thanks." she told him.

"Tryin' to woo her again?" asked Hassleberry.

"Eh. I tried." laughed Jim. "I did much better than you did, dino boy."

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"I got 'er to blush a l'il." he replied, smiling at Tsiko.

"What?! She blushed? No way." said Blaire. "That's so cute!"

"I did NOT blush." declared Tsiko. Damn...didn't think they'd notice. "Anyway...I'm gonna call it a day. See you guys tommorrow."

"I _really_ insist on carrying ya to your room." said Jim.

"And I _really_ insist you stop asking me that." she replied.

"Whatever you say, my l'il authoress." he bowed.

"Awwww!" the group sighed.

"CUT IT OUT!" Tsiko yelled. "Whatever...see ya." She headed off, trying not to show her limp. (So Cook, you think you can make a fool out of me?! Well then, it's my turn now!)

--

And there. Please RxR! Changed thoughts to parentheses since the brackets aren't working...


	3. Chapter 3

Hooray! More reviews! Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it. Well, here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer - Don't own GX. Wish I could, probably won't.

--

-Tsiko's Room: Morning-

The sun peeked through the curtains of the dark room. Tsiko, still half asleep, blindly swatted at the rays. She sat up and yawned.

"One day down...a bazillion more to go..." she groaned. She remembered what had happened yesterday and sighed. "Hmph...Jim...You're gonna get--" She was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. She hopped out of bed and plodded towards the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Alexis."

"Oh. Come in." Tsiko opened the door. Chancellor Sheppard had given her a room two doors down from Alexis's room. "What's up?"

"I'm going to the bath house. Wanna come?"

"Sure! I could really use one right now..."

"After yesterday?" she chuckled. Tsiko started to steam.

"PLEASE don't mention that again." she pleaded.

"Alright alright. Get dressed and let's go get Blaire." she told her. Tsiko nodded and headed to her dresser. "Who knows? Maybe Jim will be there." Tsiko did an anime fall. "Just kidding!"

"Of COURSE you were." said Tsiko, trying to keep back her anger.

"I'll meet you there. I have to go ahead to get Blaire." she waved and closed the door behind her. As soon as she left, Tsiko pulled out her notebook and flipped to the people page. Next to what she had wrote for Alexis, she scribbled: Warning - Is able to pick out weak spots. She quickly changed and headed out. "I swear...I'm gonna get you Jim..."

-Meanwhile-

"Achoo!" Jim sneezed, rubbing his nose. "That's strange..."

"You got a cold, soldier?" asked Hassleberry.

"Nah. I think someone's talkin' about me." he grinned.

"Oh please." started Chazz. "If it's anyone they should be talking about, it should be _me_."

"Yeah...you keep tellin' youself that." sighed Hassleberry. Again, the two started to yell at eachother.

"How many hours have you two been at it now?" asked Jesse, with Jaden and Syrus right behind him.

"I think it's been since Tsiko came." said Syrus. "Anyway, that new professor's really weird."

"Weird wouldn't even describe that fella." said Jim. "Better keep an eye out, mates."

"Yeah...a guy named Viper isn't exactly settling." stated Jesse. Jim unlatched Shirley and set her down. "Uh...are you sure you can do that? She might run off y'know."

"Nah. Shirley's a good girl. Besides, since Tsiko isn't here, she'll have no reason of leaving!" he laughed. However, at the mere mention of her name, Shirley slipped away from the group.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Jaden. "I wanted to ask her if I could be in her story too."

"Well _I'm_ the hero. Maybe you could be the sidekick for once!" said Syrus, a triumphant look on his face.

"Whatever you say, Sy."

"And Chazz could be the antagonist!"

"How about NO." said Chazz, scowling. "You didn't even answer the slacker's question."

"For once, he's right. Where is Miss Kinto anyway?" asked Hassleberry.

"_Miss_ Kinto?" asked Jim.

"W-What? I'm just bein' polite!"

"Sure ya are, mate." he chuckled. "Got a thing for her, yeah?"

"What are you talkin' about, soldier!" he shouted. "You probably have a thing for her too!"

"I'm doin' a better job keepin' it secret."

"...But you just admitted saying you like her." said Syrus. The two stayed silent. The group sweatdropped.

"Y-Yeah well." he started to sweat. "Anyway, anyone know anything about her?"

"I overheard Alexis saying that she's going to the bath house with her and Blaire." said Syrus.

"Really now?" asked Jim, slightly interested.

"Don't even try peeking at them. Alexis'll kill you." warned Syrus. "And maybe Tsiko will too."

"I wouldn't dare do that!" he replied. "Right Shirley?" He turned around, but no Shirley.

"She's GONE! OH MY GOSH!" shrieked Syrus, running around in circles. "CROC ON THE LOOSE!"

"Chill Sy!" said Jaden.

"I _told_ you she'd run off." said Jesse. Jim shrugged.

"I wonder where she went." said Hassleberry.

"Maybe looking for Tsiko?" suggested Jaden. The group stared at him. "What?"

"Oh...crap..."

-The Bath House-

The room was filled with steam. It was nearly impossible to see anything. The girls sat near a mini waterfall.

"Wow...this is awesome!" chirped Tsiko, dipping her feet into the warm water. "This was a great idea, Alexis."

"You can call me Lex y'know."

"If you insist." Tsiko replied. Slowly, she slid her whole body into the water. "Aaahhh..."

"Hey T-chan. I've been meaning to ask you something." said Blaire.

"What is it?"

"Do you like Jim?" she asked. Tsiko stayed silent. _Of all the damn questions_...

"He's...okay I guess."

"Just okay?"

"What do you expect me to say? I just met him yesterday!"

"Yeah...you're right." Blaire sighed. "But you know...I think he likes you to."

"How would you know that?"

"It's a woman's intuition!" she smiled. "Just like my love for Jaden." she sighed, drifting off into daydreaming. The other two girls sweatdropped.

"Of course, Blaire." said Alexis, with a hint of sarcasm. Tsiko could tell she was annoyed.

"Uhm...so...hey! That new teacher! Isn't he creepy?" asked Tsiko, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah...what kind of name is Viper anyway?" asked Blaire, snapping out of her daydream.

"Who knows. Right now...I just want to relax for once." said Alexis, joining Tsiko in the water.

"Ditto. It's actually quiet enough to think for once." sighed Tsiko. Suddenly, the mist got thicker. "Guys?"

"Whoa...it just got ten times harder to see." said Alexis.

"I'm gonna get my towel and turn the steam lower." said Tsiko. She reached around trying to look for her towel. However, what she ended up grabbing was none other than Shirley's snout. Realizing what she had just touched, she screamed.

"Tsiko?!" shouted Alexis. She quickly opened a window to let out some steam. As soon as the surroundings were visible, Blaire and Alexis hurried over to Tsiko, who was pale as a ghost. "Whoa."

"She found you here? She must really like you!" said Blaire. Tsiko let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad she likes me rather than wanting to bite my face off." she petted Shirley. She let out a growl of approval. "You know...she's not so bad. Actually, it's kind of cute that she'd follow me here." she smiled.

"Well, atleast you're not mad. If you were...we wouldn't be seeing Jim tommorrow." said Alexis, jokingly.

"Like pet, like owner right?" said Blaire, nudging Tsiko.

"I don't know about that...but...it's possible." she told her, blushing.

"AHA! You like him then don't ya?"

"I didn't say _ that_, Blaire."

"Yeah you did!"

"I only said it was possible!"

"Leave her alone, Blaire. Besides, we better get Shirley back to Jim. He's probably worried." said Alexis.

"Yeah..."

-Slifer Red Dorm-

Tsiko and the others headed towards the dorm and spotted the boys searching for Shirley.

"Oy! You guys lookin' for someone?" shouted Tsiko, pointing to Shirley. They hurried over and fell to the ground.

"Jeez! We've been looking everywhere!" said Syrus.

"Ya had us scared to death, girl!" said Jim, patting Shirley. "Where'd you find her?"

"In the bath house." replied Tsiko, raising an eyebrow. "Know anything about this, Aussie boy?"

"Of course not! She just ran off on us, right fellas?" he turned around. The others nodded. "See?"

"Uh-huh. Don't think you're off the hook just yet." warned Tsiko.

"_Please_ have mercy, oh great authoress." begged Jim.

"Stop it!" hissed Tsiko.

"Arright arright, I'm sorry." he sighed. "What can I do to earn your forgiveness?"

"Ooh ooh! Take her on a date!" suggested Blaire. Tsiko glared at her.

"What's wrong, Kinto? Afraid of a little date, are you?" asked Chazz.

"Step off, Princeton." she growled. He quickly silenced himself.

"Maybe I can just treat you to lunch then?" asked Jim. Behind Tsiko, in a fake bush, Syrus and Blaire were holding up cue cards. Syrus held up one that said "Dinner" on it. "Uh...or maybe dinner?" Tsiko turned around, but the two hid in the bush. Tsiko raised an eyebrow.

"Alright fine. But it's not a date." she replied.

"Okay." he says Blaire holding up a cue card saying "Pick her up at eight". "I'll pick you up at eight then?"

"Sure." Tsiko replied. She turned around again, but missed the two. _Was that bush there before?_

"Heh. This'll be good." said Chazz. The group stared at him. "What?"

"You never say anything is good." said Jaden.

"Oh shut up, slacker!" he growled, on the verge of driving a spike through his head. Jaden moved back, taking caution.

"Well, I've gotta go. See ya." Tsiko waved. _I have a feeling this'll turn out badly... _She stepped right next to the bush, and told them. "You can come out now, I know you're there." Syrus and Blaire peeked out. "You better hope this turns out well, for your sake. The looked at eachother and gulped. As she left, Hassleberry turned to Jim.

"Well good luck. You're gonna need it."

"Jealous are ya?"

"What are you talkin' about, soldier?!" he yelled. "I'm completely fine with this! It's not like it's a date or anything." he crossed his arms.

"Of course it's not. As of _now_." he chuckled. "Ya never know what'll happen." At the comment, Hassleberry started to fume inwardly. "Well mates, better start gettin' ready."

"It's way too early for that!" said Jesse.

"Well, I gotta look my best. Miss Authoress is hard to please." he laughed. "Besides, I gotta feed Shirley."

"Okay! See ya later Jim!" Jaden waved. "So...what now?"

"Let's spy on them later!" suggested Blaire.

"Oh! That'll be fun!" agreed Jaden. "Right guys?"

"Do you want Tsiko to kill us?" asked Chazz.

"We won't get caught."

"Well, good luck with that. I'm not taking part in any of this." said Alexis, walking away.

"Yeah, I'm gonna duck out too. See ya later, Jay." said Jesse, waving and walking away.

"Alright. We should get ready too!" said Blaire, dragging the others along.

-Tsiko's Room-

Tsiko sighed, rummaging through her closet. _Why am I worrying so much about what to wear? What the hell am I turning into? It's only been one day for cryin' out loud! _Taking a break from searching for clothes, she pulled out her notebook and flipped open the page. Under Jim's name, she wrote: Warning: Too much of a gentleman. You might fall for him. Looking at what she wrote, she quickly scribbled it out. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ _No no no no no!!!_ Tsiko was just about ready to pull her hair out. _Okay...calm down Tsiko. You can get through this...as long as no one interferes...everything will be fine._

-Slifer Red Dorm: Jaden's Room-

"Everything set?" asked Jaden.

"Yup! chirped Blaire. "Let's do this!" The group cheered.

--

Took Miss Princess of Randomness's advice on the thoughts and they really did turn out well. Thanks! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4 The Date pt 1

Thank you humble reviewers! I hope you like this chapter! Upward and onward we go!

Disclaimer - Doesn't own GX. If she did, everyone in the school would be required to have a pet crocodile. xD

--

-Jim's Room: 7:30 PM-

"Hmm...this or...this?" he asked himself, pulling out two shirt, one black and one blue from his dresser. "What do ya think, Shirley?" he asked her, holding the two shirts up. She slowly crawled over to him and took the blue shirt out of his hand using her mouth. "Black huh?" She growled. "Alright then. You are the girl after all. Let's just hope she agrees." He walked over to his closet and opened it. "Say, do ya think I'll need a tie?" he asked Shirley. She went over to the door and pushed it closed with her snout. "...Yeah you're right. I look better without a tie." Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. "Come in." It was Adrian. (Hah. First time I mentioned him.) "Oh Adrian, what's the news, mate?"

"So I heard you're going on a date with Tsiko, huh?" he asked.

"It's not a date. Just a friendly outing."

"Whatever you say. Anyway, just be careful. You don't want anyone else finding out about this." he warned him.

"And why not?"

"You're not the only one with a crush on her."

"I see. Well don't worry. I've got Shirley here to protect us. Isn't that right, girl?" he smiled at her. She growled."She's friends with Tsiko. In fact, she follows her around sometimes."

"Really. Anyway, I've gotta go. Gotta get ready for my party next week. You wanna come?" asked Adrian, handing him an invitation.

"I'll think about it."

"Alright. Good luck, Jim." he closed the door. Jim stared at the invite for a moment, then placed it on the table.

"Come on, girl. We better head out and meet 'er there." he hoisted Shirley onto his back and headed out.

-Tsiko's Room-

Tsiko opened her laptop and checked her e-mail. She noticed one of them was from her friends, Chiyabara. It read:

Dearest Tsiko,

How are you? I hope you're have lots of fun in Duel Academy. _Define fun. _Did you find a new idea for you're story yet? I wouldn't be surprised it you haven't yet, haha. _You're gonna regret saying that._ Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm on to you...you're trying to find a boyfriend there aren't you? Well it's about time! I think you should--

Tsiko didn't even finish reading the entire e-mail. _She is so lucky that she's not here now. If she was...I'd tear her in half. _She immediately turned her laptop off and looked at the clock. _15 minutes?! Oh jeez...I've gotta get ready!_ She scrambled to her closet and pulled out a white dress. _I didn't think I'd have to wear this but..._ She put and on and looked at herself in the mirror. _Eww...I look so...girly._ She sighed and tied her hair up. She stumbled while trying to put heels on. _I'm gonna regret this day for the rest of my life..._ Taking a deep breath, she headed out the doorway, trying desperately not to trip.

-Jaden's Room-

"Okay everyone! Put on your black clothing!" said Blaire.

"Yay! We get to be spies!" said Syrus, excitedly.

"Cut it out, dweeb." snapped Chazz. "Do you want everyone in the dorm to know about what we're doing?"

"Come on guys...the last thing we need is arguing okay?" said Jaden. "Let's just have fun!"

"The Sarge is right. We should just enjoy it." agreed Hassleberry.

"Yeah, until Tsiko finds out and kills us." sighed Chazz. "Why do the good die young?

"For one thing, you're anything but good, Chazz. Secondly, no one's gonna find out okay? Trust me, everything's gonna run smoothly." said Blaire. "Alright, it's 7:55, let's get into our positions!"

"Right!" said the group. They headed off into the forest.

-Outside-

Jim checked his watch.

"Huh. She's late." he sighed. Suddenly, Tsiko came running. She ran so fast, she went crashing into Jim. "Whoa!"

"I'm...here...sorry...late..." she huffed.

"That's alright but..." he sweatdropped. "I thought this wasn't a date."

"It isn't."

"Then why are you ontop of me right now?" he asked, grinning. Tsiko fell back, realizing what she had done.

"I just accidentally fell on you okay? It meant nothing!" she told him, slightly blushing.

"Right...anyway you should get up. Your pretty dress'll get dirty." he lifted her up.

"Thanks...but don't expect me to wear a dress like this again." she warned him.

"If that was the case, I should've brought a camera." he sighed. "Oh well, come on. We're heading onto mainland."

"W-What?!" she gasped.

"You didn't expect just sitting in the cafeteria, did ya? No no...we're goin' somewhere special."

"Special?" she asked. _I knew it! This is a date! Ooh Blaire...you're gonna get it..._ "So...we're going by boat?"

"Yup. Alright then, let's go." he grabbed her hand and ran down the dock. Meanwhile, in a nearby bush...

"Nooo!!! They can't leave the island!!!" cried Blaire. "How are we supposed to follow them?!"

"Why don't we just stow away on the boat?" asked Jaden.

"Because we're gonna be crushed by cargo, stupid." said Chazz.

"It's our only option so...let's go follow them!" said Blaire.

"Are you kidding me?!" asked Chazz, annoyed. Blaire dragged him out. "Grr!!!" They followed the couple down to the dock, where the boat was placed. Tsiko stared in awe.

"This thing is huge!! How'd you get it?"

"My friend's the captain." he told her. As the two were turned around, the "spies" snuck onto the boat. As they ran onto the ship, Syrus tripped.

"Oww..." he groaned. Tsiko quickly turned around, but luckily for Syrus, he had snuck on.

"What was that?"

"I didn't here anythin'. Maybe your mind's playin' tricks on ya."

"My mind is perfectly functional thanks." she sighed. The captain approached the two and waved.

"Bill! How are ya, mate?" greeted Jim, shaking his hand.

"Jim! I'm fine." he turned to Tsiko. "And who's this lovely lady?"

"This is Tsiko. She's a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you."

"And Tsiko...This is Bill. He used to go to South Academy."

"Hey there." he winked.

"Now now Bill. Wooing doesn't work on her." Jim laughed. "Trust me."

"Anyway, where are you two headed for?"

"Just the mainland. Gonna take her to a nice restaurant."

"Oh so this is a date?" he asked. Jim looks at Tsiko.

"Well..." he rubs his head. "Not exa--"

"Yes. Yes it is." she interrupts him. Jim blushes. _What the hell did I just say?!_

"Oh I see." Bill grins. "Well get on. It'll be about two and a half hours 'til we get there." The two nod and get on.

-In the Cargo Hold-

"Way to go, loser. You almost blew our cover!" scolded Chazz.

"It's not my fault that these black pants are too long!!" said Syrus.

"Quiet you two! They might hear us!" said Hassleberry.

"So how long until the mainland?" asked Jaden.

"About two to three hours." replied Blaire.

"WHAT?! I HAVE TO BE STUCK IN HERE WITH YOU GUYS FOR THREE HOURS?!" yelled Chazz. Suddenly, as if by magic, a giant box slide over and hit Chazz. "OW!"

"That's what you get." said Blaire.

"Haha, karma!" said Syrus. Hassleberry and Jaden were on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"OH SHUT UP!" yelled Chazz.

-On Deck-

Jim looked at Tsiko as she leaned against the rails, staring at the horizon. Did she really mean that?

"Jim?" Tsiko asked. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah I'm okay!" he told her. "Say...when you told him--"

"I meant what I said." she simply replied, a playful grin on her face. His face went beet red. "What?"

"N-Nothing..." he sighed. Better not screw this up then, he thought.

"Alright." she told him. _Y'know...he looks kind of cute blushing...AGH WHAT AM I THINKING?! Don't get too attached, Tsiko! _She shook her head frantically.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine! I'm okay!" she told him.

-In the Cargo Hold-

"...96 bottles of beer on the wall! 96 bottles of beer! You take one down pass it around, 95 bottles of beer on the wall!" sang Jaden and Hassleberry.

"DAMNIT SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Chazz. On cue, another box was hurled at his face.

"...You're not gonna win Chazz..." said Syrus. "I think the boxes are onto you."

--

Yay! Another one down! So far, it looks like Jim and Tsiko might end up together...or will they? Next chapter'll be going up soon and it'll be crazier than ever!


	5. Chapter 5 The Date pt 2

Thanks for the reviews! As promised, this chapter will be chaotic! And yes...Chazz will be mauled by more boxes.

Disclaimer - Don't Own GX. If I did, Chazz would suffer a horrible death (disappearance if 4kids was incharge) from boxes. xD

--

-Bill's Boat: Deck-

"...How long has it been now?" Tsiko asked Jim. He checked his watch.

"Five minutes." he replied. Tsiko plopped down on the floor.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgh..." she groaned. "Why so long?!"

"Aww." he bent down and lifted her up.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Well..." he started. "Since you didn't let me carry you last time...I figured now would be the perfect chance." he smiled.

"Put me down." she demanded.

"Are you sure? I might drop you in the water..." he told her. She looked down, her eyes widening. One of her most deepest, darkest secrets was that she was aquaphobic (or whatever it's called).

"Okay okay fine...you win." she sighed. _I can't let him know I'm scared of water..._ While the two gazed at the starlit sky, the "spies" slowly creeped up from the cargo hold and began to watch them.

"Awwww!! He's carrying her!" sighed Blaire. "Hey when we get off, can you carry me Jaden?"

"...Uh...Uh...Hey Syrus! Where are the binoculars?" he asked Syrus, trying to change the subject.

"Right here Jay!" replied Syrus, handing them to him. Jaden looked through the binoculars. "Jeez, they look so tiny!"

"That's because you're looking through the wrong way, idiot." said Chazz. Out of nowhere, a box floated near Chazz's head. "Oh crap...not again..." WHACK! "Goddamn..."

"Hey! They're gone!" pointed out Hassleberry. The group looked and they were gone.

"Argh! Come on! We've gonna find them!" ordered Blaire. "Let's move out!" Unbeknownst to them, Jim and Tsiko were just on the opposite side of the boat.

-2 hours later-

Jim let Shirley down onto the deck.

"She won't slip into the water will she?" asked Tsiko. Suddenly, she noticed something cute. "Awww!! Is Shirley wearing a bow?" Jim bent down to see and sure enough, there was a black bow on her head.

"I think she's been goin' through my stuff again. That's one of my bowties." he told her. "Does look cute though." He stood up. "Hey look! It's the city!" Tsiko took a look and saw the glowing lights of the city, sparkling in the reflection of the water.

"Wow!! I can't wait!!" she squealed. Jim couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you laughing at me?"

"I'm laughing because you're so cute." he told her. She looked down and blushed.

"Oh...T-Thanks." she replied. _Oh my gosh...oh my gosh..._ Jim placed his arm around her waist. "W-Wha--?!"

"Don't be shy alright? I know we've only met but...I wanna get to know you _alot_ more." he told her. _OH MY GOSH!!!! _

"O-Okay." _What am I gonna do...oh my gosh...I guess this is how the girls in those romance fics feel like..._ Shirley nudged against her foot. Tsiko bent down to pet her. _Shirley's really lucky to be hanging around Jim all the time...everywhere he goes, she goes. Even in his room...ARGH NO!!! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS! Don't get ahead of yourself now girl! _She sighed.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Nope. Not at all..."

-We interrupt this moment for a message from Chazz- (In Script Form)

Chazz - KYOMICHI!!!!

Kyomichi - What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a fic right now?! You're wasting the reader's time!

Chazz - I DON'T CARE! JUST GET YOUR STUPID STALKER BOXES TO STOP FOLLOWING ME! box hits him OW!

Kyomichi - I only put them there because you need to stop being mean.

Chazz - Says you. box attack OW!

Kyomichi - Can I get back to the fic now?

Chazz - Not until you get rid of these damned boxes! (Whack!) OW!!!! WHERE'S MY FLAMETORCH?!

Kyomichi - You don't have a flame torch...

Chazz - Yes I d-- (Whack) OWW! I didn't even say anything mean that time!

Kyomich - That was just for fun. Anyway, please excuse him, humble reader. I'll make sure he doesn't interrupt again.

Chazz - DEATH TO BOXES! (Whack!) OW!!

-Now back to the fic-

"Hey Jay..." asked Syrus.

"Yeah Sy?"

"Where did Chazz go?"

"I don't know..."

"And right now, we don't care." said Blaire. "My my...aren't they getting close." She watched them.

"Uhhhh...Blaire...?" started Syrus. "There's a problem..."

"Shush! I'm trying to watch!"

"B-But B-Blaire!!!!!" he cried. "It's urgent!"

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!" screamed Hassleberry. "What in sam hill?!"

"Hassleberry?! What's w--oh crap..." when Blaire turned around, she saw Shirley biting Hassleberry in the back side.

"N-Nice croc...G-Good croc...Please get this damn thing off me!" he yelled.

"Shirley? Shirrrrrrrrrley!!" called Jim.

"HURRY UP!!! He's coming!" said Hassleberry. Syrus and Jaden tried desperately to pull her off and after a dozen tries...it worked. Shirley crawled away from their hiding spot and went back to Jim.

"You've gotta stop runnin' off, girl." said Jim to Shirley. She growled. Suddenly the boat stopped. "Well well well...it's about time!"

"YES! LAND! WOOHOO!" Tsiko ran off the deck, but not without tripping down the stairs. "Jeez...I'm tripping everywhere today." Jim quickly rushed to her aid.

"You alright?! Ya took quite a fall." he helped her get up. "Ya rush too much. Anyway, let's go and continue our date." She nodded. The spies (now rejoined with Chazz) followed them out. After strolling around the city for a while, the two arrived at a restaurant. Syrus hid under their table.

"Wow...nice atmosphere." she commented.

"Uh-huh." he replied, staring at her. "Yeah sure..."

"Are you...okay? You seem a bit out of it."

"H-Huh? No I'm fine!" he told her. One of his legs kicked Syrus.

"Owwwwwww!!" he screamed inwardly. His walkie-talkie went off.

"Hey shrimp, you see anything? Over."

"...I'm under a table, Chazz. How am I supposed to see anything? Over." He tried getting out, but a waiter accidently kicked him back in without noticing it. "Arrrgh...This is gonna take a while. Over."

"...Great. Hey Blaire. How's the view from the window?" asked Chazz. "You catch a glimpse of them? Over."

"Not really. There are too many people in the way. Over." she replied. "How about you, Hassleberry?"

"That's a big negatory, private." he replied. "Trees don't exactly give nice views...Over."

"Alright. Jaden?" Blaire asked. "Jaden? Are you there? Over."

"Yeah hold on..." he replied. In the background, there was a flushing noise.

"YOU'RE IN THE BATHROOM?!" yelled Chazz. "Argh you're so stupid, slacker...(Whack!) OW!!!...Over."

"...Anyway...I have an idea." started Jaden. "You know that big window on the ceiling? Over."

"Yeah, what about it? Over." asked Blaire.

"I'm thinking Hassleberry can tie a rope around me and lower me down. Over."

"...Hmm...I think that could actually work." said Blaire. "Alright. Do it. Over."

"Hey...can someone help me get out of here...?" asked Syrus. "Hello? Over." He sighed. They must have turned off their walkie-talkies. "Fine. I'll take matters into my own hands." He stealthily crawled out of the table and jumped into a fake plant near the the kitchen. "Ha! I did--" Suddenly, the door to the kitchen swung open and hit Syrus right in the face. "Owie..."

-Roof-

"Alright Sarge...you ready?" asked Hassleberry. Jaden checked the rope and opened the window.

"Yup! Just lower me down gently." he replied. He slowly made his descent. "Insert spy music here!"

-Meanwhile-

Adrian was in his room, surfing the internet. Suddenly, a chill creeped up over him.

"Whoa...why do I have the feeling someone's stealing my line...?"

-Table-

"Hello! My name's Susan and I'll be your waiter. May I take your order?" she asked, faking a smile. You could tell she seriously hated her job.

"I'll have the steak, medium-rare." said Jim.

"And I'll have the seafood alfredo pasta, please." said Tsiko.

"What about her, sir?" asked Susan, pointing to Shirley.

"Oh don't worry. She's full." he replied.

"Alright. We'll have you're food ready momentarily. How about drinks?"

"Soda." said Jim.

"Just water, please." said Tsiko. She nodded and walked away. "Jeez..."

"What's wrong?"

"That lady _really_ hates her job." she laughed. "I would too if I had to wear _that_ uniform."

"Yeah...red and green? What is this, Christmas?" he laughed with her. After that, it was silent. "So...you're story...what is it about?"

"I'm thinking about an adventure fic. Maybe with some romance in it?" she pondered. "Or maybe drama would be better..."

"Wow, you really take you're writing seriously."

"Of course! Writing's my life!" she smiled. Jim stared. She's so cute when she smiles, he thought. "Jim, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?" he asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Spacing. I mean it's okay to daydream and stuff, but you're doing it a bit too often." she told him. "Are you tired?"

"Me? Nahh..." he sighed. Focus, Jim, Focus! The food had arrived. "Wow...that was quick." Tsiko started to eat. Meanwhile, Jaden was hovering above another couple's table. The couple stared at him.

"What on earth are you doing, young man?!" asked the old man.

"Sssh!! I'm spying!" he replied.

"Get down from there!" demanded the old woman.

"Crap. Hassleberry! Pull me up!" he waved at him. "Hassleberry?" Unfortunately, he was asleep.

-After a few minutes of flailing midair-

"HASSLEBERRRYYYY!" Jaden yelled into his walkie-talkie. "Oh man...this is not cool..." He noticed that Jim and Tsiko were done. "Oh crap...Blaire!! They're leaving!"

"What? Already? Wow their fast. Alright move out, guys!" she commanded. On the roof, Hassleberry finally woke up. "Huh...okay..." he replied, groggily. The wind closed the open window, cutting the rope. "Uh-oh."

"Alright...ready to go?" asked Jim.

"Yup." she replied, taking his arm. As they left, Jaden fell from the ceiling, onto the couple's table.

"...Wow, this bread is awesome!" he said, scarfing it down. The furious manager approached him. "Uh-oh." He lifted him up and threw him out. The others were infront of him.

"...I'm surprised they didn't see us." said Blaire.

"Yeah...anyway, let's move out!" said Hassleberry.

"Yeah yeah...stupid slacker." (Whack!) "OW!!! I think I've lost brain cells."

"You just noticed that now?" asked Jaden, sarcastically.

"What was that?!" he yelled. Jaden ran ahead, with Chazz chasing him. "Get back here!!!"

"Not again..." sighed Blaire.

"Oh well. It can't be helped I guess." said Hassleberry. As they walked away from the restaurant, Hassleberry stopped.

"What's up?" asked Blaire.  
"I feel like...we're forgetting something." he said.

-Back in the Restaurant-

"Guys...?" asked Syrus, still hiding behind the plant. "Where are you...?" The door swung open for the 50th time and hit him. "Oww..." he groaned, then plopped to the floor, unconscience.

--

So how was that, so far? Hope you liked it! And don't worry, there's much more havoc to be wreaked onto this city. evil laugh

Chazz - Can you get rid of the boxes now?

How about no.

Chazz - ...I hate you...(Whack!) Owww!!

See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6 The Date pt 3

Poor poor Blaire. I'd die if I had to deal with that many morons. Anyway, on with the date!

Disclaimer - Don't own GX. If I did, Alexis would probably smack Blaire silly in every scene.

--

-City-

"Hmm." said Jim. "Look at these." He pointed to the dress store. "Want to try those on?"

"Uhh...they're really nice Jim but..." she blushed.

"What's wrong?"

"That's a bridal store." she replied. He looked up at the sign.

"Oh...whoops." he rubbed his head. What am I thinking, he thought. "They are pretty though. You'd look great in them. She flushed redder.

"I-If you want..." she told her. _Wow...he's really jumping the gun. Soon where's probably going to a ring store...Agh! No no no! He's not like that!!...Then again...you never know.._ The headed inside, the spies closely behind.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaden!!!!" Blaire squealed.

"I am NOT going through the whole wedding thing _again_, Blaire." said Jaden.

"Awww!!! Please??? They're so beautiful!! Besides, they're inside! And I think you all need new suits anyway." she replied.

"I hate sleeves..." said Hassleberry.

"Oh suck it up! Besides Jay, I'm not the _only_ one who would think you'd look great in a suit." she winked.

-Duel Academy-

"Achoo!" sneezed Alexis.

"What's up, Lexi? You catchin' a cold too?" asked Jesse.

"No...and for some reason...I have this urge to kill Blaire when she comes back."

"Whoa. Better hope she doesn't say anything else, if she comes back."

-Bridal Shop-

"You all need new suits for Adrian's party, anyway."

"Meh, I'm not going to that prick's party!" snapped Chazz. (Whack!) "Aaaargh!!!" He fell to the floor, unconscience.

"...Well, that's less money to spend!" said Blaire. Suddenly, Syrus ran up to them.

"YOU GUYS LEFT ME!!!!" he cried.

"...Oh. Sorry." they replied.

"Anyway...what's this I heard about suits?"

"You are all getting them! Minus Chazz because he's unconscience and hates Adrian for some apparent reason."

"Are we just gonna leave him here?" asked Hassleberry. Blaire thought for a moment.

"Put him on the bench and we'll get him later." she replied. Hassleberry hoisted him onto the bench and they headed in.

"Hey...where did you get money from anyway?" asked Syrus.

"...That's a secret." she winked.

-Back at Duel Academy-

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Alexis yelled. "MY MONEY!!!!"

"You lost it?" asked Jesse.

"...I have an idea where it's gone..."

"Let me guess. Another strike against Blaire?"

"...Yes...she's gonna get it this time."

-Back to the Bridal Store-

A chill ran up Blaire's spine.

"You okay Blaire?" asked Jaden. "You look pale."

"Awww Jay! Are you worried?" her eyes gleamed.

"Uhh...now Blaire...don't--" She pounced on him and started kissing him. "Arrrrrrgh!!"

-Back at Duel Academy- (Last time I promise!)

Alexis snapped the pencil in her hand and snapped it in half.

"That's it!" she got up. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Take what?"

"Come on Jesse, we're going into the city."

"Why?"

"That was the third chill in five minutes!"she took Jesse and dragged him out the door.

-Bridal Shop-

Tsiko came out of the fitting rooms, wearing a pink dress. _Gosh...something this poofy should be illegal..._ Jim couldn't help but stare.

"Wow...good on ya." he gasped.

"...I feel silly." she sighed.

"Nonsense! You look lovely."

"Alright." she pulled out a measuring tape. "Your turn." she grinned. He moved back.

"...What are you going to do with that?" he asked, nervously.

"Oh nothing..." she dragged him into the fitting room.

"Noooooo!!!" he screamed. In another room, the boys were trying out suits.

"...I feel like a monkey..." sighed Jaden.

"Ditto." said Syrus, straightening out his tie.

"This is ridiculous!" said Hassleberry. "Wasn't the whole reason coming here was to spy on Jim and Tsiko?"

"...Jim I think I'm hearing things." said Tsiko. The boys immediately silenced. "I think I just heard Hassleberry."

"Nah couldn't be." said Jim. "...Ey, watch where you're tugging."

"Oops sorry!"

"Sure you are." he grinned.

"...We've got to get out of here..." whispered Syrus. "They're onto us now."

"Yeah. Let's get Blaire and get out." agreed Jaden. They stepped out. Blaire was wearing a white wedding dress and a veil. "Oh no..."

"Jaden, darling!!!!!!" she sighed, once again pouncing on him. Suddenly, Alexis and Jesse came in. "Alexis?" She was holding a paper fan in her hand.

"Where's my money Blaire?" she asked, hostility in her voice.

"Uhmm...well..." Alexis pounced, driven by rage and jealousy.

"What in tarnation?--Private Lexi?" asked Hassleberry. "Jesse too?!"

"Yeah...Lexi was sure angry when she saw Jay and Blaire. Dunno why." said Jesse. "You guys better get outta here bef--" Chazz burst in.

"WHAT'S THE DAMN IDEA LEAVING ME OUT THERE?!" he yelled.

"Hmph, you're just lucky you didn't get mugged." said Syrus.

"What was that, dork?!" (Whack!) "Damnit not again!"

"Who're you callin' a dork?!" he yelled.

"Easy now soldiers!" said Hassleberry. Soon, and entire fight ensued, while Jaden and Jesse watched.

"Take this!" yelled Alexis, throwing a pie that came out of nowhere at Blaire. Jim and Tsiko stepped out.

"What the he--Crikey!" he yelled and ducked. The pie hit Tsiko right in the face. Luckily, she had changed back. Everything stopped.

"N-Now guys...we didn't mean to spy on you but..." started Hassleberry.

"You idiot!! They didn't know we were spying!" yelled Chazz.

"You...were spying?!" yelled Jim. "You...you..." The group moved back, anticipating an attack. Jim started to yell random Australian phrases at the group. "...What the hell is wrong with you blokes?!"

"We just wanted to see if anything would go wrong!" said Blaire. "We were worried!"

"You guys don't trust me?" he asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just that we didn't want you both to get hurt." she sighed. "You two are a good couple and there are a bunch of guys who wouldn't hesitate to break you up..."

"I see." he pondered. Just like what Adrian said, he thought. Meanwhile, Tsiko sat in the bench outside. _I wonder if he's done yet...I hope he's taking it easy on them._ She sighed. _I knew this wouldn't work out...just my luck when I find a guy I actually like...story of my life..._ Silently, she started to cry and went into a fetal position. _Why me? Why why why why?!?!?!_

"--ko!" someone called. _Who's calling me...?_ "Tsiko!" She lifted her head, it was Jim. "Hey...are you alright?" She quickly wiped away the tears.

"Yeah! I'm okay." she smiled. He pulled her close.

"Man...everything was going so well. I'm really sorry." he sighed. "You were crying just now weren't you?"

"No no!! I'm okay! Really!" she replied, resting her head on his chest. "I'm just tired..."

"...Do you still have enough energy to see one more thing?" he asked. "It's worth it, I promise."

"...Alright." she said. "But if it's not, you're gonna have to carry me all the way back to Duel Academy. Okay?" she grinned.

"You're on." he grinned back. They got up and started to walk.

"Say...what happened to the others?"

"I told Bill to take 'em back to the island."

"Oh...okay."

-Bill's Boat-

"...For the last time...I do NOT have a pet kangaroo just because I'm Australian!" yelled Bill.

"Okay then...how about a koala?" asked Jaden.

"Lay off Jaden." said Chazz. "I'm too tired to yell at you..." Blaire was apologizing to Alexis.

"I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!" she cried.

"I heard you the 60th time you said it. I forgive you." she sighed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were only spiying to look out for them. Just remember to ask me for money next time."

"Okay!" she got up and moved over to Jaden. "Jaaaaaaaaaaddennn...I'm tired!" she sat down on his lap and pretended to sleep. Alexis fumed.

"Awww...isn't that nice..." said Chazz, mockingly.

"Now now Chazz, the boxes are still watchin' you y'know." said Jesse. "Hey Lex...you ok--" he stopped himself, then stared at Jaden and Blaire and smiled. "Nevermind." He walked over to Hassleberry and Syrus, looking and the stars.

"Say fellas..." he started.

"Not now Anderson." said Hassleberry. "I'm tryin' to win a bet here."

"A bet?"

"Yeah. I told 'im I saw a dolphin in this ocean but he doesn't think there's any."

"That's because there _aren't_ any." said Syrus. Jesse sighed.

"Well...good luck with that." said Jesse, walking away. "I'm gonna nap." He sat down and nodded off. The boat rocked as sit sailed across the sea.

"HAH! THERE'S ONE!" shouted Hassleberry.

"That is not a dolphin!"

"Well then what is it?! A submarine?!" he shouted. They argued.

"Jaaaaaden!! Marry me!" said Blaire.

"Okay...That's enough!" yelled Alexis, charging at her.

"Ladies please!!" shouted Jaden.

"Yeah!! Why are you fighting over him anyway?!" said Chazz. (Whack!) "Gah...I give up."

"You're already given up, Chazz." said Jaden.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, trying to punch him.

"Chill man!" said Jaden, laughing. Jesse woke up from all the racket and looked around.

"...Same ol', same ol'." he sighed, gazing at the stars.

--

And there. Oh and for a heads up, since school's coming back, I won't be able to update as frequently. DARN YOU SCHOOL SYSTEM AND YOUR SHORT BREAKS! But anyway, I'll try and update as soon as I can. Sorry guys!

Chazz - Thank god...I won't be mauled so much.

You're lucky, Princeton...you really are...

Chazz - Sucks to be you. (Whack!) Ow!


	7. Chapter 7

I think this is going to be the conclusion to the date, but not the story. I have many things planned for them, mwahahahaha.

Chazz - Oh great.

Dude, just go away!!!

Chazz - How about NO.

How about I attach spikes to the boxes, hmmm?

Chazz - Uhh...goin' away now.

Anyway...on with the fic!

**Disclaimer - Don't own GX.**

Chazz - She never will.

SPIKES!

Chazz - (Whack!) OWWWW!!!

--

-Rose Garden-

"Oh my..." Tsiko gasped. "It's beautiful Jim..." she looked around. "Look at all the fireflies!"

"I knew you'd like it." he told her, smiling. It's now or never Jim, he thought. Slowly, he went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Tsiko...there's something I need to ask you..."

"W-What is it?" she asked. _Oh my gosh...here it comes..._

"Will you...be my girl?" he whispered in her ear. She gasped. _Oh my gosh!!!!_ "I mean...I know we just met yesterday...and I probably takin' this waaaaay to fast, but...I really really..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Tsiko had just kissed him. After realizing what had just happened, she quickly drew back. _Argh!! Bad reflexes!!_

"Jim...I'm so sorry..." she told him.

"It's alright." he replied. "I take that as a yes then?"

"Yes." she replied. She couldn't be anymore happier. She jumped into his arms and he twirled her around. "H-Hey! I think Shirley's getting dizzy!" He nodded and unlatched her. Sure enough, poor Shirley plopped down on the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that, girl." he laughed. "Got a bit carried away."

"Hooroo to that." she told him. Jim stared at her. "What? I can't use Australian dialect?" Just then, he burst into laughter. "What?!"

"It's just that..." he tried to stop laughing. "It's so adorable when you say that...I can't help it...haha..."

"Oh is it now?" she grinned. "Okay then. I'll stop throwin' ya a wobbly then." He laughed harder. So hard that his face turned red. "What's wrong Jim? You're lookin' a bit crooked there, mate." He started to roll around on the floor while laughing.

"S-Stop...y-you're killin' me. Bwahahahahahaha!"

"He looks like he could use a snoozer, eh Shirley?" she asked the crocodile. He couldn't stop laughing. "Crikey, mate! That's too much already!!"

"Okay...seriously..." he sighed. "Stop please..."

"Alright." she told him. "Sorry. You looked cute doing that." Jim sat up and pulled her down onto his lap.

"So huggable, you are." he said, squeezing her tight.

"Am I now?" she asked. "Today was great."

"Yeah...I don't want to go back...I just wanna stay here with you." he told her. She nodded in agreement.

"Well since Bill took everyone, we have..." she lifted up Jim's arm and checked his watch. "A whole hour to ourselves."

"Good." he told her. He leaned his head in. She lifted her's up and pressed her lips gently against his. _I wonder what the others are up to..._

-Duel Academy-

"Mission success!" cheered Blaire, sharing a toast with the fellow spies. "Even though there was a major setback, everything turned out well!"

"Yeah!" said Jaden. "I got to be suspended mid-air on a rope! Like a real spy! It was awesome!...Until _someone_ had to take a nap."

"I'm sorry Sarge. I didn't get to take my nap before we left!" said Hassleberry.

"Whatever." sighed Chazz. "I'm glad it's all over..."

"Actually..." started Syrus. "There's one problem..."

"What is it?" asked Blaire.

"You know what tommorrow is, right?"

"Uhmm..."

"It's Valentine's Day tommorrow!" he told them. The group stared. "That means..."

"Crap...looks like they're in trouble already. Looks like we have another mission on our hands!"

"Already?! Can't we take a break?!" whined Chazz. The boxes, now fitted with spikes, anticipated another mean remark. "Uhh...uhh...I mean...let's go for it! I'm just gonna clean up." he got up and left the room, the boxes following closely behind.

"Those boxes sure are menacing." said Hassleberry. "That Kyomichi lady's putting him in quite a bind."

"Yeah...anyway, she should get prepared for tommorrow. We have to make sure that Jim and Tsiko don't get separated." said Blaire.

"Or atleast out of sight." said Jaden. The group nodded and headed their separate ways, setting up for tommorrow.

-Meanwhile-

Adrian was in his room, plotting. "You think you're gonna win, don't you Jim?" (He's already won. xD) "Think again." He started to type things into the computer. "Tommorrow is the day she will be mine! Mwahahahahaha!" Thunder was heard booming outside and it started to rain. "...That's weird. The forecast said it would be clear tonight." he sighed. "Oh well."

-The Next Day: Tsiko's Room-

Tsiko quickly got up and checked the time. 12 noon.

"OH CRAP!!!! I'M SUPER LATE!!!!" she yelled. She was planning to bake cookies for Jim. She scrambled out of bed and quickly changed her clothes. _I was planning to wake up and 5!! Oh man...I won't have enough time!!_

-Adrian's Room-

Adrian was sleeping on his desk. His alarm clocked beeped 5 times until he finally took it and threw it down on the floor. He stared at his plans, which were nothing more than random scribbles. He crumpled them up and threw them into the trash.

"...Guess I'll just be improvising then..." he sighed, picking up a bouquet of flowers left on his desk.

-Jaden's Room-

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." said Jaden, looking at a note left on his desk. It read: Happy Valentine's Day! You're going to love the chocolates I made for you! Oh and don't forget the mission! With Love, Blaire. Jaden looked at the note again. "Blaire made chocolates...?" he asked. Though he loved to eat, he simply couldn't take a chance with Blaire's cooking. Not if he wanted to live.

"Hey Jaden." said Alexis. He quickly stuffed the note into his back pocket and turned around.

"H-Hey Lex!" he waved. "Uhh...what's up?"

"Nothing really." she told him. "Just wanted to say hi."

"Oh." After that, there was an awkward silence. "So..."

"I've gotta go, Jaden. Good luck with Blaire." she headed out.

"Okay..." What's her deal?, he thought. Alexis stood out his door, holding a box of chocolates in her hands.

"...What am I thinking?" she asked herself.

-Duel Academy (In General)-

Shy girls presented their chocolates to their crushes. The halls were filled with love and loss. Jim looked around everywhere, trying to search for Tsiko.

"Where is she...?" he sighed. "Haven't seen her for hours...is something wrong...?" he began to get worried. He spotted Jesse walking by and ran up to him. "Say Jess, have you seen Tsiko?"

"Nope. Sorry Jim." he replied. "But I think I saw her going to the kitchen."

"The kitchen?"

"Yeah. Dunno why though."

"Thanks, mate." he quickly rushed to the kitchen, hoping she would be there.

-In the Kitchen-

"Thanks again, Miss Dorothy!" Tsiko waved.

"Not a problem, dear! And good luck!" she replied.

"You too!" she put the cookies inside a basket.

"I don't need luck, hon. The Chancellor's going to die for this!" she smiled, holding up a cake. _Awww...I guess even Chancellor Sheppard gets love too._ _Makes sense._

"If you say so! Now I've gotta run. See ya!" she dashed out of the kitchen and smack into someone. "Owww...sorry!"

"It's alr--!!" the boy stared.

"Uhm...is something wrong?"

"H-Here." he handed roses to her, shyly. "W-Will you be my--"

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept those. I already have a--"

"Miss Kinto! Please accept my gift!" another boy handed her something.

"Look, that's really nice but--"

"Tsiko!! I hope you like this!" yet another one called.

"P-Please s-stop I really have to--" she was practically buried by boys. _What the hell?! I'm not as pretty as Alexis...and I just arrived two days ago! How can all these boys have crushes on me?! Men are so hard to comprehend sometimes..._ She quickly slipped out of the mob and ran like hell. It didn't take long before the boys realized she was gone. Soon, they started to chase her._ Oh craaaaaaaap!! Jim where the hell are you?!?!_ At the same time, Jim was in another hall when he started to hear all of the guys screaming Tsiko's name. That doesn't sound good, he thought. He followed the group as fast as he could. Tsiko was running when she felt someone pull her into one of the rooms. "What the...oh it's you." she said, looking up.

"That was quite the close call huh?" said Adrian. "Anyway, these are for you." he gave her the bouquet.

"...Thank you...but I already have a Valentine."

"..." he stared at her, his smile gone from his face. "Shut it."

"...What did you say?!"

"You're mine, you hear me?!" he ceased her hands roughly.

"Ouch...damnit let go!"

"You're not going anywhere." he told her, an evil grin on his face. _Oh crap...please don't tell me he's going to--_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a can that fell through the window and landed at the base of Adrian's feet. "What the hell..." The can started to leak out a grayish gas. "Smoke can!!!" It quickly exploded and smoke filled the room. Tsiko covered her mouth, trying not to inhale. Through the smoke, she saw Hassleberry beckoning her.

"Miss Tsiko! Get out here, quickly!" he commanded. She rushed over to the window and grabbed his hand. They jumped onto a nearby tree and climbed down. "That was too close for comfort..." he sighed.

"Wow thanks...so I guess you and the others are playing spy again?" she asked.

"Nah. This time we're kind of like secret agents, here to protect you and Jim." he replied.

"I see. I owe you one, Hassleberry."

"It's alright. Now you better move before Adrian finds you again." he told her. She nodded and ran. Pulling out his walkie-talkie, "Target has been secured, ma'am. Awaiting further instructions."

"Good job, Hassleberry." said Blaire, hiding in a bush. "I see her right now. Get Syrus to help you keep an eye on Adrian. I asked Alexis to help me with Tsiko, while Jesse and Jaden take care of Jim."

"Yes'm." he replied. "Oh, but what about Chazz?"

"He's taking care of the other boys."

-Meanwhile-

"Chazz?" asked one of the boys. "What are you doing."

"What's up?" he asked, blocking their way.

"Chazz move it! We're trying to find--"

"I will later." he told them. They started to get angry.

"MOVE IT YOU SLACKER!" they yelled.

"Tsk tsk. I don't think you should call me that."

"And why the hell not?"

"My _friends_ won't like that." he pointed to the spiky floating boxes. "Attack them!" The boxes flew around them, tackling them down and beating them up. "You can't win against the boxes. Trust me." He took out his walkie-talkie. "Alright, they 're down."

"Nice one, Chazz." said Alexis. "Now head over to Syrus and Hassleberry. And--"

"PROBLEM!!!!" cried Syrus.

"What's wrong?"

"Adrian's getting up! And he's not too happy! Hassleberry and I can't keep him locked in this room forever!!"

"This guy's pretty strong!!" said Hassleberry.

"Damnit...alright Chazz go help them!" ordered Alexis.

"Right."

"Looks like the real challenge is just beginning."

--

Mwahahaha! Looks like things are getting really intense!

Adrian: Isn't it too late for Vale--

DON'T MAKE ME GET THE BOXES, FOOL!

Adrian: ...

Good boy. Anyway...hope you liked this chapter! See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hooray! Another chapter! Sorry this took so long. But I still made it!

Adrian: Woo frickin' hoo...

You're just pissed because you _know_ you're not getting her right?

Adrian: No...I'm pissed because now those stupid boxes are following ME. (Whack!) Oww damnit!

Well, Chazz has been improving in his anger management...

Adrian: You call having boxes beat up people improvement?!

Well...they sort of...befriended him. Anyway, now you must say my disclaimer.

Adrian: Why should I?!

DO IT!

Adrian: sighs Kyomichi-san does not own GX...mumbles because she's a bitch. (Whack!) OW!!!

Thank you very much. Anyway...continuing where we left off...

--

-Hallway-

"Jim!" called Jaden. "Hey where are you going?"

"I've been looking everywhere for Tsiko, mate..." he sighed. "I'm about to give up..."  
"NOOOOOO!" screamed Jaden.

"Whoa...easy now." he told him.

"Uhhhh...I think I saw her outside!"

"Really?"

-Outside-

"Yeah! Let's go!" he pushed him out. Jesse was right outside, waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" he waved. "What's up?"

"You've seen Tsiko...haven't ya?" he asked.

"Yup! She's should be coming soo--" His sentence was stopped short from a tackle by a familiar person. "Oww...well speak of the devil." Tsiko got up and lifted Jesse.

"I'm soooo sorry!!!!"

"It's alright...oh crap..." he cursed. Looking in his direction, Tsiko saw Adrian walking over.

"Oh no..." she gasped. _Of all times!!!_

"Okay!!! You guys come with me!" said Jaden, grabbing their hands and running away. Adrian was right on their tails when...

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! FEAR MY POWER!!!" yelled Syrus, jumping onto Adrian's back. "You want a piece of me?!"

"HELL NO! NOW GET OFF ME!" he yelled back, trying to shake him off.

"Way to go, private!" cheers Hassleberry. Others started to gather around shouting "Fight! Fight!" Jaden led the couple to a safe place far away from the group.

"Okay well...I gotta go! Bye!" he rushed away and ducked into a bush.

"Hiiiii Jadennnn!" chirped a familiar, peppy voice.

"W-What th---NOOOO!" he screamed. He was sitting next to none other than Blaire Flannigan.

"Guess we're all _alone_ now huh?" she grinned.

"B-Blaire...!!! Stay back!!!...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" he screamed. One can only imagine what has just happened to him.

-Back To The Fight...-

"For the last time, shrimp, I have no time to deal with this crap!" he yelled.

"Just afraid I'll beat you, Gecko?!" he said. On the inside, he was terrified. Suddenly, he was thrown off.

"Hmph...stupid pests..." he muttered. (Whack!) "OWW!!! PRINCETON!!"

"Wasn't me, Gecko." he replied. "I'm friends with the spiky boxes, not the regular ones..."

"Damnit! This school is full of idiots. (Whack!) OW!" he stomped away. When he left, Hassleberry and Syrus exchanged hi-fives.

"Excellent job, Truesdale!" he told him.

"Yup! Guess I'm not a measly sidekick anymore!"

"...Yeah...you keep sayin' that." he pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Private Lexi. We were able to get him off their tails for a while but he's still goin' after them!"

"It's alright. Jaden led them to a safe place, and since they're together, they'll be fine."

"Say...where is the Sarge anyway?"

-The Bush-

An exhausted and probably mentally scarred Jaden Yuki emerged from the bush, cover in red lipstick kisses.

"Jaaaaadeeeennnn!!! Want more chocolate?" asked Blaire.

"Ugh...no thanks." he held his stomach. "I can't take...anymore..." he fainted.

"Awww! Is my little Jadey-poo tired?" she took his arm and dragged him towards the Slifer dorm.

-Meanwhile...-

"One hell of a day huh?" Tsiko asked Jim.

"Yeah...where those blokes playin' spy again?"

"Nah. Special agent this time." she laughed. "Oh I almost forgot." she handed him the basket. "Here...I hope you like them..." He unfolded the cloth and saw the cookies.

"Awww...that's adorable. You didn't have to do this y'know..." he smiled warmly at her. She practically melted inside.

"I know but...I didn't want you to feel so left out."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." the two leaned in for a kiss but...

"Hmph. Figures you two'd be here." said an irritatingly calm voice.

"Adrian..." said Tsiko, her voice fading. "Please just leave me alone..."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't..." started Jim. "I'm gonna have to take drastic measures, mate."

"Really now? Bring it on, Aussie boy." he beckoned.

--

Yeah...this is a really short chapter...but the suspense is thrilling.

Jim: Thrilling indeed.

Adrian: I'm gonna kick your ass next chapter.

Jim: Whatever ya say, mate.

Hmmm...this sounds like so much fun...you know what I'm gonna do?

Adrian: Give me Tsiko?

Jim: Make the boxes beat up Adrian more?

Syrus: Make me taller?

Jaden: Make Blaire stop kissing me?

Hassleberry: Give me more smoke bombs? (Those were fun.)

Alexis: Let me buy a license to kill?

Jesse: Make these stupid fangirls stop asking me to kiss Jaden?

Fangirls: YAOI!

Jesse and Jaden: GO AWAY!

Chazz: ...How about you make it so I'm the protagonist of the show?

All: OH HELL NO.

Chazz: ...I tried.

No silly people! I think I'm due for a visit. (grins evilly)

All: (Silence.)

Tsiko: Hmm...sounds like...crackfic time!

(Whacks Tsiko with a bat) Very funny. Anyway, see you next time!

Syrus: ...We're doomed.


	9. Chapter 9 Kyomichi's Debut

Argh school...sooooo annoying...

Tsiko: Rough.

Anyway...I'm glad I'm able to make a new chapter...sorry it took so long guys!

Tsiko: At least you _HAVE_ a story...

...Nothing?

Tsiko: Nothing.

Well never fear! Kyo-tan's here!

Tsiko: ...Oh boy.

Can you say my disclaimer while I pack in all of my stuff? (Gets a weight and a spiky mace.)

Tsiko: Erm okay...Kyo-tan doesn't own...

RAWR DIE YOU STUPID CASE! (Bashes case)

Tsiko: GX...b-because...

HAHAHA!!! I OWNED YOU!

Tsiko: ...She's talking to inanimate objects like a weirdo...

(Throws a hammer at her) I heard that!

Tsiko: (Rubs head) Owie...anyway...onto the fic...

--

-Heli-port-

The helicopter landed on the port. A girl with lime green eyes and jet black hair with lime green highlights at the bottom stepped out. Half of her face was covered.

"Woo! I have arrived!" she shouted. "...Hmm. Time to meet the gang..." she skipped off towards the school with her bags. A few minutes later, she saw Syrus and ran toward him. "SYRUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She tackled him down.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed. "KYOMICHI!!!!"

"How are ya?" she asked, squeezing him.

"F-Fine...uhm...I c-can't breath..."

"Oh sorry." she set him down.

"Anyway...why are you here?"

"Just wanted to get away from the humdrum back at home..." she sighed. "Anyway...where's Tsiko-chan?"

"I don-"

"Hey there!' said Jesse and Hassleberry, interrupted Syrus.

"Hey guys! Look who's here!" said Syrus, pointing to Kyomichi.

"Well well! What're you doin' here? We don't need anymore loonies." asked Hassleberry.

"Hey now Hassleberry...t-that's not nice to say." said Jesse, rubbing his head. "Sorry 'bout that." Kyomichi raised an eyebrow.

"Whateves. I just wanna see Tsiko."

"She's...kinda _busy _right now." said Hassleberry, winking.

"Ahh...I get'cha." she laughed. "Well...better tell Sheppard I'm here." she began to walk off.

"Uhh...can I get that for you?" asked Jesse.

"Nah I'm okay. Thanks though. We'll talk later, 'kay Jess?" she smiled. He rubbed his head and slightly blushed.

"No problem. See ya later then." he told her. Then he turned to the others.

"...What's with you?" asked Hassleberry.

"W-What? She needed help with 'em!"

"Riiiiiiight."

"What're you--Oh no...n-no it's not what you think!!!" he started to yell.

"Soldier, it's nothin' to be ashamed of." assured Hassleberry, putting his arm around him. Syrus stood there, confuse.

"...I don't get it..." he told them. Speaking of confusion...

-Slifer Red Dorm-

Jaden slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. He was in his dorm. He sighed, relieved.

"Thank go--hey!! What the hell?!" he shouted. He was tied up to a chair. Suddenly, Blaire walked in with a whip. His eyes quickly widened. You can probably guess what comes next. "H-Help me..." a river of comical tears streamed down his face.

-Forest-

Jim stood fast, waiting for Adrian to strike.

"Be careful..." Tsiko whispered to Jim. He nodded and did a thumbs up.

"Don't worry. I'll have this bloke finished in three seconds flat."

"Oh we'll see about that." he snickered. "In a few moments, Tsiko will be mi--" he was interrupted by a spiky mace making contact with his skull. He plopped down to the floor, the mace embedded in his head. Jim and Tsiko sweatdropped.

"...There's only one person I know who owns a mace..." said Tsiko. Sure enough, Kyomichi jumped down from a nearby tree and did the peace sign. _Of course...who else would ruin the drama..._

"Hey Kin-Kin! How's it hangin'? she asked.

"I told you not to call me that!!" she yelled.

"What? It's my pet name for ya. Anyway...I didn't know you had a boyfriend..." she chuckled.

"Ah uhm...yeah..." she blushed.

"So you're Kyomichi huh?" asked Jim. "Name's Jim."

"Nice to meet ya. Kyomichi's my name. I'm a buddy of Kin-Kin here."

"Stop calling me that!!!!"

"Yeah anyway...let's take Mr. I'm So Tough here back to the infirmary and say a branch fell on his head, mmkay?" the two nodded.

"But what if he says the truth?" asked Tsiko.

"...Who else owns a mace here hmmm?"

"...Yeah you're right."

"Oh and guess what!"

"What?"

"I have a medieval flail now too!" she grinned. Tsiko and Jim did an anime fall. Kyomichi grabbed Adrian by the ankle and dragged him off, whistling and skipping on the way.

"...Strange girl..." commented Jim, sweatdropping.

"...Strange does not even begin to describe her..." she sighed. "I mean she's pretty...she's unique...and she's nice and all but...when you get her angry...the world will split in two...trust me.."

"...Sounds dangerous..."

"Trying bunking with her in an apartment." Tsiko sighed.

"Crikey! You live with that girl?!"

"...Yes. But she's really nice! Just not to people who piss her off."

"Ah okay...you think she'll ever get a boyfriend?"

"Hell no! She'll kill the guy with a crossbow if they even started arguing! I can't even think of one guy who would actually have a crush on her."

"...She has a crossbow?" asked Jim, fearfully.

-Meanwhile-

"For the last time Hassleberry! It's not like that!" said Jesse, denying it.

"Look Jess. She's not gonna like you if you don't do anything." said Hassleberry. Jesse sighed and finally conceded.

"Fine. You're right."

"Why do ya like her anyway? I mean she's a bit...awkward."

"Well...I met her before I came to this school...right after I got my Crystal Beast deck..." he told him as we enter flashback mode.

-Flashback mode-

"Hey Ruby Carbuncle! Let's be friends, okay?" said Jesse, gleefully.

"Ruuuuuby!" she happily replied.

"Atta girl!" he smiled, not paying attention to what was going on. He accidently bumped into someone, knocking the person down. Papers flew around between them as Jesse stared at the person.

"I'm so sorry!" said the person, picking up the papers. "I wasn't looking where I was going." Jesse bent down and helped.

"I-It's alright." he told her. She stopped and took a good look

"Hey! You're Jesse Anderson!" she told him. "I caught your duel. Congrats for winning!"

"Thanks." he smiled. Ruby appeared on his shoulder. "Hey there, Ruby!"

"Uhh...my name's not Ruby..."

"Oh I'm sorry." he rubbed his head. "It may sound weird but..I can see duel monsters." She put her hands on his shoulders.

"So? That's not weird. Listen Jesse, being weird just means you're a step beyond most people. Being weird or strange or unique just means you have something most people don't! Don't be normal! Normalicy is overrated."

"...Overrated?"

"Yup!" she smiled. "My motto is, "Dare to be different!" So don't listen when people say you're strange, in fact, take it as a compliment. Like I do!" she laughed.

"Yeah...thanks." he told her.

"No problem!" she told him. Jesse smiled at her. He'd never felt so at ease with a stranger before.

"Hey...what's your name anyway?" he asked.

"Just call me Kyomichi! Or the crazy bitch...which is what most people call me. But hey! I should be honored that I have a title now right?" she told him, taking a triumphant pose. Jesse couldn't help but chuckle. She's so charming, he thought. Not afraid of what people think of her at all. "Well, I gotta run! An author doesn't keep her readers waiting, right?" She began to trot off.

"W-Wait!" Jesse called. "Is there anyway...I can contact you?" She came trotting back.

"Here's my cell phone number." she scribbled it down. "Wow to think! I'm giving my number to the famous Jesse Anderson!"

"Aw hey now." he blushed. "Well, it was nice meetin' you!"

"Likewise! See ya!" she waved. "And you too Ruby Carbuncle!" Jesse stared as she ran off.

"She...saw you?" he asked Ruby.

"Byy...rubyy!!"

"Wow..." he sighed. "Some girl..."

-End Flashback-

"...And after that...I just started contacting her more and more. Sometimes we could talk for hours." said Jesse.

"Sam hill! Are you sure you guys aren't a couple already?" asked Hassleberry.

"Yeah...the calls came less frequently when she moved to another apartment. She said her room mate keeps nagging her about writing. I think her room mate's a writer too. She's calls her a "newbie", I think." he replied. "From what I can remember, her room mate couldn't get an idea...or something."

"Sounds like Tsiko." said Syrus.

"Anyway, when I heard she was coming here...I had to look my best y'know? I think it's time I told her..." he sighed. "Yup! I'm gonna tell her!"

"Atta boy!" said Hassleberry, slapping his back. "Go for it!"

"Yeah...yeah!" he shouted, pumped up.

-Infirmary-

"J-Jim..." mumbled Adrian, typing on his keyboard. "I'll get you for this...I SWEAR, YOU STUPID AUSSIE JERK!" (Whack!) "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he winced in pain.

--

Kyomichi: Hooray! Valentine's Day is over, but now the fun's really gonna begin!

Chazz: One question.

Kyomichi: Yeeeess?

Chazz: WHY THE HELL WASN'T I IN THIS CHAPTER?!

Kyomichi: Because you weren't needed.

Chazz. Oh...HEY!!!!

Kyomichi: Anyway! I'll catch you guys in the next chapter!

Chazz: YOU STUPID ROTTEN WH--

Kyomichi: MACE! (Holds up the mace, menacingly)

Chazz: ...Shutting up now.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyomichi: Hooray! Another chapter! Sorry I took so long! School's a bummer.

Tsiko: Yay!

Kyomichi: Duel Academy's fun!

Tsiko: ...You've just been here for less than a day...

Kyomichi: But I got to own someone already! Woohoo!

Tsiko: Whatever...

Kyomichi: Oh by the way...Depthmon...I've got my mace ready for ya. (Smiles)

Tsiko: (Pulls her back) Now now...there's no need to get violent now, is there? We might lose readers that way! (Sweatdrops) Depthmon, if you're reading...RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Kyomichi: (Angry) I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S FULL OF HERSELF!!!!!!!!

Tsiko: Jim!! Help!!

Jim: (Comes running by) Whoa...she's snapped again?

Kyomichi: LEGGO OF MEEEEEE!!!!!

Tsiko: Jim, dear, please say the disclaimer while I try to hold her back...Jeez no biting!!!

Jim: Arright...well mates, Kyomichi here doesn't own GX...

Kyomichi: RAWR!!!!!

Jim: ...Uh...because...

Kyomichi: Lemee at 'im!!!

Jim: ...She can't afford anger management...

Kyomichi: (Turns to Jim) YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, AUSSIE BOY?!

Jim: ...No thanks! (sweatdrops)

Tsiko: Okay welll...(struggling to hold her back)

Kyomichi: I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUUU!!!!

Jim: Aaagh!! Tsiko start the story quick!

Tsiko: O-Okay! Onto the fic!

--

-The Next Day: Outside Somewhere-

"Hiiiiiya!" shouted Kyomichi, hitting a rock with her mace. "Woo! What a workout..." she sat down and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Takin' your anger out on rocks now?" asked someone. "You really haven't changed, have ya?" Kyomichi quickly turned around and took a defensive stance.

"Oh..." she put her mace down when she saw who it was. "Jesse! Jeez don't scare me like that..."

"Sorry, but when I saw you beatin' up that rock...seriously, what has that rock ever done to ya?" he asked, staring at the shattered boulder.

"...I just needed something to smash is all." she replied. Jesse took a good look at her.

"...You okay? You've been acting a bit odd ever since ya came."

"Huh? Me? I'm always odd silly!" she stuck her tongue out.

"No I meant...you weren't...acting like you." he told her, his voice filled with concern.

"It's nothing!" she rubbed her head. "I guess I got a little...helicopter sick."

"Helicopter sick? You of all people? Yeah right."

"But I did!"

"You hit Adrian smack dab in the head with your mace!"

"I...I was delirious!"

"Riiiiiiiiiight." he crossed his arms.

"...Alright fine..." she sighed. "I guess...I'm just..." he put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, you can tell me anything." he smiled at her.

"It's just...when I see Tsiko and Jim together...I can't help but think...if I'm unable to do that..."

"Do what?"

"Y'know...care for someone." she told him. "I...guess I'm just too...crazy for that...I yell...I hurt...I'm not exactly a picture perfect girlfriend..."

"Don't say that! You're just unique! You said it yourself! Besides..." Jesse sat down next to her. "I don't like seeing you sad." he looked at her, slightly frowning. Kyomichi sat down next to him.

"Yeah...I don't do sad! What's...up with me..." she wailed and buried her head in her hands.

"Hey now...don't do that..." he told her. Although she does look cute doin' it, she thought. "Anyway...I...have to tell you something..." she looked up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Uhm...I...li--" he was interrupted by a shadow casted over the two. 'What the..."

"You." boomed the voice.

"A-Adrian?!" he yelled. "Don't sneak up like that!"

"Hey you." he ignored, pointing to Kyomichi.

"What is it." she asked. "I'm busy talking to my friend right now."

"You...did this to me didn't you?" he asked, pointing to the bandage wrapped around his head.

"...And what if I did?"

"..." he stared at her. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Look. You've ruined my conversation with Jesse, now I suggest you leave or there will be consequences." she warned him, brandishing her mace.

"...Wow. Impressive." he smirked, taking her arm. "I must say...you're quite charming." She quickly drew her hand back.

"...Oy. Don't get any ideas." she snapped.

"...Very interesting."

"Come on, Jesse." she told him, grabbing his arm. "We're getting out of here." She pulled him away from Adrian. Jesse couldn't help but blush. She took _his_ hand! They headed towards the school, leaving Adrian to himself, pondering.

"...Hmm...she will be very useful..." he grinned.

-Cafeteria-

Jaden had his head on the table, face down.

"Jay? Are you okay?" asked Syrus.

"...Just tired from yesterday..." he groaned.

"What happened?"

"Blaire happened."

"Oh..." he patted Jaden's head. "Cheer up! Today's gonna be better!" Jim and Tsiko walked up to the table and sat up.

"G'day mates!" greeted Jim.

"What's so good about it?" groaned Jaden.

"Awww, what's wrong, Jay?" asked Tsiko.

"...Blaire...rope...chair...whip..."

"Oh..." the said in unison.

"Guessing you had a rough day, eh mate?" asked Jim.

"Rough doesn't even begin to describe it..." he sighed. Just then, Kyomichi and Jesse came in. "Hey Jesse! What's up?"

"Ehh...Adrian was annoying us." said Jesse, still slightly blushing.

"Hmmmm?" pondered Tsiko. "Are you...blushing?"

"W-Wha?! No!!!" he waved his hands in the air.

"Uhh...then why are you waving nervously?" asked Tsiko. He looked at his arms, then quickly put them down.

"I'm fine! Really!"

"Hey Kin-Kin." said Kyomichi, interceding.

"Yes?"

"Where do you keep the flamethrowers in this school?"

"...There are NO flamethrowers in this sch--" But before she could finish...

"Woot! Found one!" Kyomichi igniting the tool. "Mwahahaha! Rampage time!" she ran away.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! COME BACK HERE!" yelled Tsiko.

"Wheee!!" Kyomichi lit everything in sight.

"NOO!! ST--Hey...she lit Dr. Crowler."

"YOU! YOU CRAZY WOMAN! GIVE ME THE FLAMETORCH THIS INSTANT!" yelled Crowler.

"...And that's a bad thing Tsiko?" asked Jaden. "I think my day just got a whole lot better!"

"GOOD LORD! MY HAIR!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" squealed Crowler.

"...Mine too." replied Tsiko.

--

Kyomichi: Yeah...kinda short chapter.

Tsiko: So many people were waiting for you to update y'know.

Kyomichi: I know! I know! I'm sowwy...

Tsiko: ...Atleast you're apologizing.

Kyomichi: It's cuz I'm working on this new story!

Tsiko: Oh?

Kyomichi: About Chazz!

Tsiko: Oh.

Kyomichi: You'll see it soon! Don't worry!

Tsiko: If it's about Chazz...I do worry.

Chazz: What's that supposed to mean?!

Kyomichi: Oh yeah! And the next chapter's dedicated to Autumn-Angel-31!

Tsiko: Wow...you're actually dedicating? That's...unlike you.

Kyomichi: Yeah well...I kind screwed up...hehe.

Tsiko: Of course.


	11. To AutumnAngel31: Memory Lane pt 1

Kyomichi: As said in the last chapter...this chappie is dedicated to Autumn-Angel-31!

Tsiko: Who are you and what've you done to Kyo-chan?!

Kyomichi: Ha frickin' ha...

Tsiko: Yeah...anyway...

Kyomichi: Did you guys read my other story yet? It's called "The Lame Life"! Sorry if it's bad...

Tsiko: Aww...you should be more positive!

Kyomichi: Uh-huh... sulks

Tsiko: Nooo!!! Don't sulk! Uhm...uhm...Lexi!! Come here!

Alexis: (Walks over) Yeah?

Tsiko: Say the disclaimer while I try to cheer her up. (Gets cookies and candy)

Kyomichi: (Stares at the story) AUGH!!!! I MADE A GRAMMAR MISTAKE! (Cries)

Tsiko: It's okay!!! It's just one mistake!!! (Checks the fic) Look! You've got reviews! Good reviews! (Sighs) Come on Lex...she should get better once we start.

Alexis: Uhh...okay. Kyomichi doesn't own GX because her depression is...kind of infectious..

Kyomichi: I fail as a writer...

Tsiko: No you don't!!

Alexis: Oh boy...well we better start.

--

-Somewhere in the Academy-

"Uhhh...Kyomichi?" asked Syrus, staring at the downtrodden girl who was sulking in a corner.

"...Leave me alone..."

"I-I'm sorry...I just wanted to ask something!"

"...Fine." she turned around. "What?"

"...How was your last school like?" he asked. First, there was awkward silence. Then, Kyomichi seems to brighten up a little.

"Well...it all started when..."

-WARNING: We are now entering Flashback mode, please stay with the group and avoid any contact with the people in the host's memories. This may change the outlook of the future.-

Jaden - AWESOME! FIELD TRIP!

Jim - (Looks at Jesse) Lucky for you, eh mate?

Jesse - (Blushes) ...It's just a flashback of her school days. No big deal.

Jim - (Leans over and whispers) ...School uniform.

Jesse - (Blushes redder and has a nosebleed)

Syrus - Uhm...so how is this gonna work?

Tsiko - While we travel through Kyo-tan's memories, we comment in script form.

Jaden - Awesome!

Tsiko - Of course, we can't comment when she's in the middle of something.

Hassleberry - O' course not! Now let's get goin'!

Alexis - ...This should be interesting...

Blaire - Hey Jaden! Let's be Flashback Buddies!

Jaden - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Wails)

Tsiko - Let's see...hey where's Chazz?

Syrus - Still cleaning my underwear. (Grins)

Tsiko - Ah...alright let's go!

-Flashback Mode initiated!-

-Sacre Soleil Academy (Autumn)-

"Alright class." started Ms. Banta. "Please welcome Miss Kyomichi Suunaraga."

Jesse - So THAT's her last name...

Syrus - I thought Kyomichi was her last name!

Tsiko - Oy! Keep watching!

Kyomichi stepped into the classroom. The school uniform consisted of a white shirt with buttons and orange ribbons on the shoulders, an orange tie, and a short orange plaid skirt. The shoes and socks were up to the student.

Jesse - (Gapes)

Jim - Enjoying it so far, mate?

Jesse - (Ignoring and still gaping)

Jim - I'll take that as a yes...

"H-Hello." she bowed shyly to her peers. Immediately, whispers started. Being an all-girl school, rumors are the norm. No one could escape it, even the new kids.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Miss Ichinose in the second row."

"Alright." she headed to the seat. The girl looked over to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Name's Seikuno. Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise." she replied with a kind smile. She hadn't been here for a few minutes and she made a friend. Seikuno's red hair had two short pigtails. This caught Kyomichi's attention because she noticed no one else in the class had their hair up. Only Kyomichi and Seikuno. The lesson continued and Miss Banta's voice droned on and on.

"Jeez...no wonder this woman isn't married." whispered Seikuno to Kyomichi. She giggled. Unfortunately, she was noticed.

"Miss Ichinose! Stop your rabblerousing with Miss Suunaraga!" she snapped. "Please excuse her, she's quite the delinquent. Don't listen to anything she says."

"Yes ma'am." she replied. Then she leaned over to Seikuno and whispered, "My ass."

"Better yours than hers." she replied.

"...She doesn't even have one!" With that said, the two found it hard to keep their laughter silent.

-Yay Lunch-time!-

Seikuno was giving a tour of the school while chatting to her about how Mr. Mino, the gym teacher, hasn't had a date because of his B.O.

"Yeah it's totally gross." she told her. "I like gym and all but...eww!" she stuck her tongue out. "Oh here's the Chemistry room."

"Hey it's open." said Kyomichi. They both walked in. In there, a girl was working. "Oh I'm sorry!" The girl quickly turned around.

"Riley!" said Seikuno. "Plannin' to miss lunch again?"

"You know her?" asked Kyomichi.

"Yup! She's one of my pals, Riley Kuromachi!" she replied. Kyomichi looked at Riley. Her hair was light brown. In front, it looked like she had a simple bob, both ends with black highlights. (Or lowlights...whatever.) In the back, she had two tiny, yet long, braids.

Hassleberry - Seems she couldn't find the right word for it! (Laughs)

Tsiko - Keep it down! She could kill us while were in this mode, y'know!

Hassleberry - Really?

Tsiko - YES! This is HER memory so don't screw it up!

Hassleberry - Gotcha...

"Oh and Rye, this is Kyomichi! She's the new student in MY homeroom." she told her triumphantly.

"That's nice." said Riley.

"...I hate your sarcasm."

"Anyway..." Riley ignored Seikuno's comment and walked over to Kyomichi. "It's very nice to meet you."

"The same." they shook hands.

"Hey...did you guys forget me?! HEY!!!" Seikuno yelled.

--

Kyomichi - Alas, this is just the beginning of a very loooooooong flashback.

Group - Oh boy...

Jaden - Cheer up guys! At least this field trip doesn't have any evil villain in it!

Alexis - True...but still...I have that feeling that something's going to happen...

Kyomichi - Oh and don't forget folks! The next chapter of "The Lame Life" is goin' up soon! So be ready!

Jaden - Where is Chazz anyway?

Chazz - (Back at home scrubbing Syrus's underwear) ...I hate my life...


End file.
